The Professors of Hogwarts reads the Philosopher's Stone
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: When a house-elf brings a letter to Charity Burbage saying that some people would like it if all of the Professors were present in the Room of Requirements it sets off a chain of events sure to rock the Wizarding World. A reading the books with a difference.
1. Chapter 1 The house-elf and the Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: So you know all of those Reading the Harry Potter stories out there that can become predictable at times? Well I wanted to do mine differently, it will have the Professors reading the Philosopher's stone. And instead of nothing happening to change anything things will change as they read the books. Just so you all know I plan on doing all seven and even one after the reading of the books. Though I don't know if I'll actually do it or not, also this is the year before Harry, Ron and Hermione go to Hogwarts. So enjoy.

Charity Burbage had, had a very nice month of freedom, but now she was back teaching at the place she loved.

It had been a wonderful month off but she couldn't be happier being back, she knew that she had a lot of new lesson plans to write about and if she ever wanted to catch up she would have to do it quickly.

So Charity hurried over to the Muggle Studies classroom to begin her lesson planner for the new year. She didn't have to change much of it, she had been the Muggle Studies Professors for about fifteen years now and she liked experimenting with new ideas that she had, she had to do a lot of replanning the very first year she had taught at Hogwarts; she remembered.

Quirinus Qurriell hadn't been the greatest Muggle Studies Professor, though with students like the Marauders Charity couldn't blame the poor man, not that she had ever met the people who had been called the Marauders but she had heard stories about them.

Charity sighed in relief as she went inside her classroom; when she had been at Hogwarts it had been like a second home to her and even though she had a wonderful husband and daughter she had to admit that she missed being here.

Charity walked over to her desk and opened up her first drawer to where she had left her lesson planner. She placed her right hand on top of the desk and bent down slightly to get the planner with her left hand.

Once she had it she sat in front of her desk and pulled her chair closer to the desk. As she did so she heard a loud popping noise that sounded a lot like Apparation; she looked up with surprise and saw a house-elf right in front of her with a note in its left hand.

"I is sorry to be bothering you Miss but I have a letter to be giving to you." The house-elf squeaked in a louder voice that Charity figured meant that it was female. The house-elf was wearing a light green small apron around her as the house-elf placed the letter on Charity's desk.

"Thank you," Charity said sounding surprised. She gave the female house-elf a small smile which made the house-elf to smile as well. "You is most welcome Miss." The house-elf said; and with a pop she was gone.

Charity placed the planner to the side and grabbed the letter on her desk. She opened it and it read;

"Hello Charity Burbage; you do not know who I am but I know that you are a very trustworthy woman, you will do the right thing, please bring all the Professors including the Headmaster and bring them all to the seventh floor by the tapestry of the left corridor,of a picture of Barnabas the Barmy. There will be a door there waiting for you, All of you please go into the room; I know that you may think it strange that a person you haven't met will be telling you this but it is important for everyone to be present; there are some things that need to be done before the beginning of the new school year. You have no reason to trust me but I hope that you will follow my instructions, further instructions will be in the room on the seventh floor that I mentioned.

Sincerely,

RW, HP, HG,

Charity raised an eyebrow at the letter, three people that she had never met before wanted her and the other Professors to go to a room on the seventh floor? Why?

Charity frowned slightly unsure as to what she should do. Perhaps she should go to the Headmaster and see what he wanted to do? With that thought Charity got up from her chair and with the letter still in her hand as she left the classroom; her lessons planner forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2 Talking to Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Here you go! The second chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted and read this so far! Please keep it up; thank you.

Charity Burbage ran down the steps until she was on the last step of the last floor; she paused as she saw the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house Severus Snape walking across the hall.

She thought about what the letter and what it had said; all the Professors should meet in the room on the seventh floor. Perhaps she should call out to Severus?

She didnt' know Severus at all but she knew that he was very intimidating, she had only spoken to him a handful of times since he had joined teaching at Hogwarts, she knew that the only people who really talked to him was the Headmaster, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Filius Flitwick and the school nurse Poppy Pomfrey.

Hardly none of the students liked him, not even some of the Slytherins liked him. And even though he could be mean she felt bad for him. It was obvious to her that he was a broken, angry and just all around bitter man. Even so Charity wasn't sure if she call out to him or not.

She knew if she did he may not even stop to talk with her. Charity sighed softly in uncertainty; she figured that talking to him about the letter would probably be better than Professor Dumbledore getting him.

"Severus!" She called out and began walking across the hall; passing the Great Hall's doors as she did so. Either Severus hadn't heard her or was ignoring her so she stopped and called out again. "Severus!"

Severus stopped and turned around, his black robes bellowing behind him as he did so.

Charity walked quicker to catch up with him and once she was right in front of him she stopped.

"Yes?" Severus asked sounding annoyed.

Charity let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding and started to play with the letter in her hands.

Severus looked down and saw the letter but didn't say anything, he then looked at her.

"Do you mind going with me to Professor Dumbledore's office?" Charity asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow questionably but said nothing.

"I got this letter and I wanted to go to Professor Dumbledore to see what he thought of it; the letter said to bring all the Professor's on the seventh floor but I wasn't sure about it and that's why I wanted to talk with Professor Dumbledore about it." Charity explained.

"May I see this letter?" Severus questioned.

"Um, sure." Charity said and handed Severus the letter.

Severus uncrumpled the letter and read through it quietly.

"Strange." Severus muttered once he was done.

"I know." Charity replied. "That's why I wanted to talk with Professor Dumbledore about it." Charity added.

"Yes I suppose that it would be easier for me to go with you." Severus told her a frown on his face as he handed her back the letter.

"Who gave you the letter?" Severus asked curiously.

"A house-elf." Charity said.

"Interesting, well I suppose that we should see the Headmaster." Severus said.

"Right," said Charity. Together they walked to Professor Dumbledore's office.

It was quiet, Charity didn't know what to say to Severus and Severus had never been one to fill in silence when there was other people around him.

So it was an awkward; at least awkward to Charity; silence that they finally reached Professor Dumbledore's office.

Charity said the password to the waiting gargoyle and the stairs began to move, Charity and Severus got on the steps and finally reached Professor Dumbledore's door.

Severus Snape moved in from of Charity and knocked firmly on the door.

"Enter." Charity heard Professor Dumbledore's voice call out from inside his office.

Severus stepped through first followed closely behind Charity; Charity looked around the Headmaster's room and saw that previous Headmasters and Headmistress portraits were looking at them with interest. Professor Dumbledore's things were laid across the room.

"Aw Severus, Charity! So good to see you; please have a seat." Professor Dumbledore said with a beaming smile on his face.

Severus walked towards the chair on the left by Professor Dumbledore while Charity took the chair on the right.

"Can I get either one of you something to drink? Or perhaps a treat? Or maybe a Lemon Drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked casually popping a Lemon Drop in his mouth.

"No thank you Headmaster." Severus said; looking as though he had just taken a Lemon Drop himself while Charity politely declined the sweet and drinks.

"What has brought you over then if it's not for a friendly chat?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously.

Charity cleared her throat looking rather uncertain as she did so. "Well sir I was given a letter for all the Professors to do a certain thing; I think that reading the note would explain it more than I ever could." Charity declared, and with that proceeded to give him the note.

"Now my dear how many times do I have to remind you to call me Albus?" Professor Dumbledore asked lightly.

"Once more as always sir." Charity said with a grin.

Severus rolled his eyes at that but remained quiet.

Albus chuckled softly and started to read the note.

"Interesting, very interesting." Albus said softly.

"What do you think that we should do sir?" Charity questioned curiously.

"Who gave you this letter dear?" Albus asked.

"A house-elf." Charity told him.

"How interesting." Albus muttered; seemingly more to himself than to Severus and Charity.

"A house-elf normally does no harm and the Hogwarts wards would have indicated a breach in the wards; I believe that the letter and its intent is harmless." Albus said.

"But Albus, surly whoever wrote the letter intends to do harm, why else would they ask all the Professors to go to the seventh floor?" Severus said a frown on his face.

"It is rather strange I admit, but then again most things are; I do not think that whoever wrote this letter wishes us harm; however if it appeases you I will have two Professors be outside of this room in case it is in fact an ambush." Albus said calmly.

Severus continued to frown but said nothing more about it.

Charity looked between Severus and Albus uncertainty but spoke to Professor Dumbledore.

"Do you have any idea why three people would want the Professors to go somewhere else in the school?" Charity asked.

"No I don't, however I believe that these people's intentions ring true." Albus told her seriously.

"Please help me gather the Professors so that we can head over to the seventh floor." Albus said standing up from his chair.

"What about Irma Pince the Librarian, Filch the caretaker and Hagrid the gamekeeper?" Charity questioned.

"Irma is with her family and Argus is home for another week still, Hagrid is here and I would like him to be with us." Albus told her.

"And Poppy what of her?" Severus asked.

"Bring Poppy as well." Albus said with a nod.

Severus and Charity stood up from the chairs and the three Professors walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Started

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited and followed this, it means a lot so please keep it up! I hope everyone enjoys.

The three of them retrived the Professors in record time and Albus briefly explained what was going happening, on the seventh floor next to the door that the three people in the letter had written would be there.

"But Albus, that doesn't make any sense, why would they want us to be in a room on the upper floor if it's not an ambush?" Minerva questioned, looking at Albus with wonder.

"I believe that the people who sent Charity Burbage the letter meant us no harm; however, as I said to Severus I will have two Professors out of the room that the three people want us in while I and others check for any and all dark magic in the room." Albus told her with a smile.

"Who will be the Professors who stand outside the door?" Minerva asked.

"I was hoping that you would; as well as Severus my dear." Albus responded.

Minerva frowned slightly but nodded.

"Very well; if everyone else wouldn't mind coming with me inside the room so that we can check it." Albus said and started to walk towards the closed-door.

Everyone else followed suit, their wands raised just in case as Albus opened the door. There wasn't much inside the room, all there really was, was a rather long and large table that was surrounded by chairs, a rather large chair was on the left side of the table which everyone assumed was meant for Hagrid.

Albus; his wand already raised, spoke an incantation and a blueish-green light appeared from it. It swooped across the room and...happened. Which meant that everything was clear and nothing bad was going to happen in the room.

"Minerva, Severus; it's okay to come in." Albus called out. Minerva and Severus walked into the room cautiously and looked around.

What looked to be about seven books; if not more than that was in the center of the table, a letter was on top of the books. Each one slightly bigger than the last; while the last two were obviously larger than the rest.

Albus walked closer to the center of the table and picked up the piece of parchment paper and started to read.

"Dear Professors,

Thank you very much for trusting us, I know that all of you have every reason to be suspicious of us. You may find what we are about to tell you to be unsafe but please listen to us.

This letter and these books are from the future..." Albus stopped reading as Minerva exploded.

"From the future? What is the matter with them? The affect of changing the future could be dangerous!" Minerva cried.

Albus looked down at the piece of parchment paper to read silently to himself and looked back at Minerva.

"It appears as though the future is off rather badly." Albus said with a small frown on his face and the twinkle that were normally in his eyes gone.

"What does it say then?" Minerva questioned a frown on her face.

"Many people have perished during the last decade; we believe that with these books it will be possible to avoid many deaths that should have been avoided in the first place.

And before you go off and say that time travel is dangerous and could lead into disastrous results, I'm sure that you would agree that the deaths of Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Ted Tonks, and many others that I will not get into should and could have been avoided if proper precaution had been in place.

"Oh Albus," Minerva gasped; tears in her eyes. Many others had shocked and or tear-filled expressions on their faces.

"I can't believe that Fred Weasley is dead, Molly and Arthur will be so heartbroken if this happens, we can't let this happen Albus." Filius Flitwick cried out passionately.

Please bring hope to the future of the Wizarding World, I believe that in knowing what could possibly happen will be the keen edge of destroying the Death Eaters and Voldemort;"

Here the majority of the Professors flinched at the name. Albus looked at them with a frown but continued to read.

"You will be stuck here in this room until you are finished reading all seven books; please do not judge anyone before reading the last book. The House-Elf that sent Professor Charity Burbage the letter took it upon herself to tell the House-elves at Hogwarts to bring you food, drinks and anything else that you will need. You will also sleep here. I hope with the knowledge that you will gain from reading these books you will change the Wizarding World for the better."

"Note: You will not be able to read the titles of the rest of the books until you finish each book. So when you finish book one you will be able to see the title of the second book and so forth. I hope that everyone has an alright time here and please try not to kill anyone while you are in here."

Sincerely

HP, HG, and RW.

Albus finished reading and sat the piece of parchment paper next to the books. It was quite for several minutes while the Professors thought about what they had just learned. It was a lot to process and even though many of the Professors thought that it was wrong to meddle with time they figured that changing the time line, even a little bit would be better than what would happen if they didn't try to change it.

Albus cleared his throat and spoke;

"I suppose that we should choose a place to sit and get comfortable; would anyone like to read first?" Albus asked; picking the first book and seeing that it was called "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone," thought about the Flamels instantly.

Nobody spoke up so Albus asked if it was alright if he read the first chapter. When nobody objected they all got to a seat around the table and Albus turned the pages to the correct chapter and read **"The Boy Who Lived."**


End file.
